New World Phoenix Drop?
by xxIndigoRosexx
Summary: What happens when Aphmau appears and dosen't expect a friend? How did these old sparks separate? When did they don't remember anything? (plz don't steal my oc's)(T because I'm paranoid)
1. Chapter 1

It was so bright and I could feel a small breeze, as I lay on the ground, which was apparently grass I opened my eyes. The last thing I remember was black eyes and black hair, who I was trying to remember I do not know.

"Ah!" I jumped up and looked around for the source of the outburst. A young woman looking to be about my age was holding a few logs in her arms but dropped them as soon as I stood."Hi," I said cheerfully ,somehow from somewhere I recognized this person.

"W-who are you?" She asked her voice slightly trembling.

"I'm Indigo," I told her immediately,"What's your name?"

She tensed up after I spoke as if she expected me to stay quiet but relaxed after a second."I'm Aphmau." She said calmly, as she bent to pick up the dropped logs I looked at what she was wearing. A light purple tank-top, white short-shorts, and black tennis-shoes. Compared to my outfit I was more dressed for adventure than her.

 **Aphmau's pov**

This girl, Indigo was it? Was very cheery and nice, her clothing choices though we're better than mine. She had on a blue, no shoulders, shirt and the sleeves went down to her elbow, brown short-shorts , and brown gladiator sandles with light blue gems in the center and a medallion resting on her forehead.

"So where do we go?" I asked her, Indigo stood there thinking for a minute she finally, quietly grabbed my arm, I had set the logs down earlier, and focused my attention on a person across the small valley and ran to the edge yelling over,"Hey over there can you help us."

The guy simply ran out of sight, I got pulled after Indigo as she ran after the strange man, or what ever it was. We kept running and eventually came across a small beat up looking village. At the beginning of the gravel path into town stood two men dressed in guard uniforms.

"Hi," I said as I walked over, apparently they had been talking before hand, because the one with the helm on mumbled something unintelligible to my ears and held his first finger up in a gesture of 'one second' and walked over two steps to reach me.

"Hello," He said a little gruffly,"where'd your friend go?"

As I looked around for Indigo he continued talking,"I'm Garroth head guard of this village, so I'd like know if you are planing on staying long." I looked at him funny.

"Wouldn't I tell your Lord of my staying?" I asked confused

"You would if he was still around." He looked a little hurt having to talk about it again.

"I sorry for your loss," I told him sympathetically

"Its ok," He continued,"just let me know ok?"

"Ok," As I left them I turned back and yelled,"I'm Aphmau!" I could see the other guard chuckling in the background. I grinned and went of to find Indigo.

 **Hey guys! I know it's not the longest chapy ever but I got it done! YAY! Anyways I hope you guys liked it and show your support and help me along this journey of writing and all.**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **See you 'round gemstones**

 **TheWriter out**


	2. Chapter 2

Aphmau' s pov

As I walked through the small village I found Indigo taking down the well and rescuing people from it.

"Hey Aph," She greeted me as she rescued the the last person out of the well.

"There you are," I called out," I was looking for you!" She looked like she was about to laugh.

"Oh,"She said with a grin," was wittle Aphy afraid Indi was lost?" She burst out laughing and I joined her in taking down the rest of the well. When we were done, we got REALLY bored, sitting on the side of a hill overlooking the village. Indigo looked over at me and pointed at the really weird road.

"We should help fix that," She looked over at two villagers conversing with each other as another joined them. The paths did need the work and we could start building our own houses as well.

"That's a great idea," I told her as I told grabbing her hand to pull her up,"let's start now," She looked very ecstatic about everything all day, though the pinks and reds had started show on the horizon, we grabbed our axes and went to get supplies.

When we walked into the house we just finished, after we got done with the paths, I turned to look out the door and saw the guards patrolling the village. They conversed every once in a while and went on with their duties.

I turned as I shut the door and rolled out my sleeping bag, as there was no furniture yet, and helped Indigo brush and braid her hair. She was a lot like a sister already, I know we just met this morning, but she's a very nice gal.

"G'night Aphy" Indigo crawled into her sleeping bag and drifted off as soon as her head hit the pillow. I grinned as I looked out the window I placed my belongings by watching the guards walking the new paths. I layed down and fell asleep with a certain guard in mind.

-(&)-Indigo's pov

I woke up the next morning to someone knocking on the door. I got up and walked over to the door attempting to fix my hair, I gave up and opened the door to the sun's rays blinding me momentarily and a slight breeze, filled with the wonderful morning smells, freshening the house.

When my eyes finally got adjusted to the light I noticed a guard standing there clad in a green-brown uniform with a mask covering the bottom half of his face. He was leaning on one leg and had a iron sword hanging from his side in a scabbard with small intricate designs that left holes in places.

"G' morning miss," He greeted me,"I'm Zenix," I heard Aphmau stirring from the other side of the room. I looked back at her and gestured outside, he nodded and I stepped out turning to shut the doors.

"I'm Indigo," I told him as turned holding out my hand for him to shake. He took it and looked like he was about to burst with information.

"Is there a reason you are up here," I asked him,"disturbing my beauty sleep?" He looked concerned, but after I grinned he relaxed and spoke.

"I came to tell you that you did a good job on the paths," he said gesturing towards the new wood paths we completed yesterday. I grinned and held my hands behind my back as my eyes followed his eyes to where villagers were starting to emerge from their homes.

"I wasn't that hard," I told him holding up my hand as he tried to speak. "But I'm glad you appreciate our hard work." I finished still smiling, he grinned saying it was his turn for patrol and said good bye walking down the small hill.

I looked out over the village once more before I headed back inside to find something very curious


End file.
